Murphy:A Tale of The Darktonian Realm
The users with permission to edit this are : MaddieWorld, Pufflezzz, Mectrixctic, TurtleShroom, and Screwball86. If you want to write something, post on the talk page and contact one of the users. This is a tale of 4 very vile Darktan Minions written by the great & terrible literary genius, Murphy. Narrated by Lord Carrion, approved by Director Kenny. Chapter One Maddieworld X was lying in her bed, chatting with her two guests for her sleepover, Mectrixctic and Willie Watt. "My good friend Bellina will be coming over soon. She's an angel, being all evil and whatnot." Maddie X said. "I don't know why her mother would marry Swiss Ninja. He's such a n00b. Then again, Maddieworld is a big n00b too." Mectrixctic said. "And Mec, I like being called Mandy." Maddie X said. "O.K, Mandy." The doorbell to the girl's dorm rang (There are three creatures to a dorm.) DING DONG "Ah! She's here!" Mandy said "Hello, peasants." said Bellina. Willie knew that she was one of those evil Super Penguins. "Now I brought over my robot that I'm using in my school's science fair. It's also the one that I used in my Halloween costume." "Now, I'm wondering why you have pink hair..." Said Willie. "I HAVE NO IDEA HO-I mean, he he, I was born with it..." Darktan stepped in the room. "It's getting late girls. Get to bed. The visitor can sleep over." "YAY!" Said Willie. They went to bed. Willie dreamed about Xary, Bellina dreamed about killing her parents and taking over the world, Mandy dreamed of ruling the world with Bellina and having the remaining penguins as slaves, and Mectrixctic dreamed of everyone turning into flesh-eating zombies. Chapter Two Everyone in the realm was eating breakfast, with everyone having black cottage cheese as a side. "I'm thinking of joining the Darktoinian Army. And when you guys were asleep, I had to go to the bathroom and I stumbled across Xary's room. I heard him mumbling something. I think it was something like I love Willie." Said Bellina while stuffing her mouth with cottage cheese and toast. "REALLY?!? ARE YOU SURE?! SERIOUS?!" Screamed Willie. "CALM DOWN FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Said Mandy, while drinking her grape juicebox. "Yeah!" said Bellina "I only thought it. Let's not jump into conclusions." The bell rang, which meant for everyone to go to their stations. "Nice seeing you guys." Said Mectrixctic. And they went off. A few hours later, Wille was cleaning Xary and Herbert Horror's room. "Hmmmm, lets see. HEY! Look at THIS!!!!" Willie was looking at a picture Xary drew of him and Willie. "Hi." Said Bellina, while hovering in the air. "JEEPERS!" Screamed Willie. They talked for about ten minutes about how they liked breakfast, who they had a crush on, bleeeech. "I sort of like Manny Peng. Luka too" Said Bellina. "Well, I LOVE Xary! And Luka is a meanie-face" said, guess who? "I'm in love myself! Oh and chaos, destruction and violence too." Said Mectrixctic. Bellina made a surprised face. Chapter Three Bellina went outside and went to Darktan's office. "Excuse me, Mr. Anator?" "WHAT IS THIS?! A SPIRIT IS HAUNTING ME? IMPOSSIBLE!" "YO! DARKTAN. DOWN HERE." Shouted Bellina. Darktan waddled around his desk to see who was talking. "Ah, a sweet little chick. What brings you to the Darktonian Realm?" Said Darktan. "I want to join your army." "Who do you know here?" "Maddieworld X, Mectrixctic, Willie Watt, Manny Peng, Metal Explorer, and Xary." Explained Bellina. "So, are you evil?" "Well, I want to kill my parents who are the emperor and empress of Zurich..." "Wait, you Mean Maddieworld and Swiss Ninja?" Said Darktan. "Exactly. I also want to rule the world." "Wow. That's evil! O.K child, you're hired!" "YAY! THANK YOU ALMIGHTY DARKTAN!" Screamed Bellina, while hugging Darktan. He scowled at this act of affection and gave Bellina her uniform, which was another version of her bikini, although black and a fancy D on it. "Promise you won't tell ANYONE about my recruitment" said Bellina. "My beak is sealed. Now you share a hut with Mandy, who is Maddie X. Mectrix, and Willie appear as occasional guests." Chapter Four Bellina was working in the lab with robots, along with X. Here was her chance to hypnotize him into loving Willie! Willie promised her great rewards if she managed to do this. She put the antidote in X's water for lunch. "Now the potion should work in fifteen seconds after he drinks just a drop of water!" Xary walked in. "Man, I'm thirsty!" he reached into his lunch and pulled out the water. Bellina waited for him to drink it. However, he poured it on him "Refreshing!" "Wait, aren't you going to drink the water!?" exclaimed Bellina. "No, I have juice" Xary wiped the droplets of water around his beak. Nothing went into his mouth. "Now, where were we... Aha! I was installing this microchip..." Bellina sighed. She knew that she would have to do much better. But, that wasn't all she had. She had it in needle form, too. She had an idea. The craziest idea. She would freeze time, only for Xary, and eject the needle. Right in his back, because that was where it was suppost to go. She used one of her F-Energy balls and threw it at Xary. ZAP!!!! He was frozen, with a green outline around him. Bellina put in the needle. "The same thing as before, except as soon as he sees Willie, the flirting begins." She unfroze time, and began working on her robot some more. Chapter Five Mandy was using the big voice in her office, right alongside Darktan's, to call a group meeting from her hut. "GROUP MEETING FOR PENGUINS AT HUT 16, MADDIEWORLD X'S OFFICE." The girls went speeding. (See Willy's Displeasing Choice for detail.) "As you all know, Willy the N00b or whatever they call him, has just joined the army. I heared him say that Darktan said that he was his new aprentice. To keep our title as royalty, and to keep the office that we use for meetings, we must DESTROY HIM!" Mandy hollared. "But, there are different branches of assistants. A lower branch, which Willy could be in, a Medium branch, which Metal Explorer could be in, and The High branch, which is the boss of the assistants, A.K.A, Darktan's assistant, which you are in Mandy." Bellina listed. "You have a point. Might as well forget about it. But if he ever comes in here, Bellina, hypnotize Darktan, with your high power, to kick him out of the army." "Ok, buddy." "Is that a smart choice?" said Mectrixctic. "I despise this Willy character as much as you all do, but another member in the army means another member creating destruction. Besides, he probably has a very low role." "You're just saying that because you are an elite member and are safe from losing your title" claimed Mandy "That may be true, but if Willy really does have the power to take away your title... he may be helpful for your missions. Besides your place in the army shouldn't be a big deal to you. Care only of destruction and chaos and you'll be fine" Xary came into the room. He looked around. "Ugh... I feel weird." Bellina awaited for him to flirt. "Hi Mandy... hi Mectrixctic... hi Bellina... hi Willie. I think I'm going to throw up now..." Then he walked off to the nearest bathroom. "I don't understand!" shouted Bellina. "Why isn't the love serum working!?" "Wait... if it's not working then... HE MUST ALREADY BE IN LOVE WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Willie "YES! YES! YES!" "Let's not jump into conclusions, egg sucker. It could be that the serum doesn't work on him. Bellina, how many people have you tested it on." said Mectrixctic. "Well... Xary was the first actually. Maybe you're right. Or maybe it takes more time to go to his brain than I thought. God, I hope that it wasn't a failure. I hate failing." "Shouldn't you be used to it by now? I mean, it's like the 500th time." said Mandy "514 to be exact" corrected Mectrixctic. "Shut up, shut up shut up!" snapped Bellina. "I am a great inventor. I have made more successes than failures! My plans rarely fail me, and I'm proud of that!" "Name one." Bellina began to speak but realized that she couldn't think of any. "They're top secret. I cannot reveal them no matter how evil or close to me you are." "Bellina, you have to understand, that I loooooooove Xary. I would destroy the world for him. This is important!" "If I were you I would destroy the world for the sport of it" said Mectrixctic. Bellina and Mandy nodded in agreement. Chapter Five and a half Mandy was waking up from her nap. "Huh? Wait, what just happened?" "You were having a dream." Said Bellina, with a yawn. The sun was setting, and ghostly moans were heard, which were normal. "The ghostly moans mean we need to get to sleep." Said Mandy, with an evil smile. "We should go to TerraSnow. And rob it, then steal all the food and take it back here!" Bellina said. "Alright. I heard they have great food." The night bell rang. "See ya in the morning, guys." Said Willie. But Mandy couldn't sleep. Chapter Six The girls were going off into the world, with weapons in hand. A sign read, 1 mile to TerraSnow. About ten minutes later, they arrived. They polished their weapons with their spit, and dried them off with their shirts. "Ready?" asked Mectrix. "You know we are." Said Bellina, as she put on a ski mask The four ran into a clothing store. "Gimmie those shoes or I'll blast your head off!" yelled Bellina. She pointed her arm cannon at the poor clerk, who willingly gave her the shoes. Bellina took the shoes and hit the clerk in the head multiple times with them. "Alright, coast clear!" Maddieworld X, Mectrixctic, and Willie ransacked the store, stealing every clothing item in there. They then moved to a supermarket. While robbing some food, the police showed up. The four grabbed as much fruit and cards as they could find and chucked it at them. Willie blasted off her powers at the police, causing a knock-out. All the police were knocked out, and Willie shouted "Run while we can, though it's practically impossible for us to get caught!" They started to run, and on the way to TerraSnow, they saw G. "Maddieworld X, Willie Watt, and Mectrixctic? What are you doing? And who's the little guy in the ski mask?" "Number one, were causing mayhem, and number two, The person in the ski mask is none of your business!" Said Mandy. "Uhh..... Xary... " said Willie, faintly. "Who? Cary? CARY IS IN THE SKI MASK?!?! yelled G, looking confused. "Exuse me?" Said Mandy. "I, ummmm, nevermind." Said Gary, who was sweating and blushing a little. Bellina aimed her Arm Cannon at him, and shot out a stun ray. Then they all ran off, and went to TerraSnow. "So, I've never been to TerraSnow before. What's it like?" Questioned Bellina. "Well, I've seen it on my laptop before. It looks kinda fancy. Perfect for robbing." Mandy said with a chuckle. They arrived soon enough, and peeked in the window. "Aw, man. My older cousin Maggie's adoptive mom is the clerk! She can recconize anybody! Even if their in a ski mask!" Whined Bellina. "But, Does she even know you yet?" Said Mectrix. "Well, I don't think so. I heard mom talking about her, that's how I know her." Said Bellina. They rushed in. And completely TRASHED the place. Mandy grabbed her "OH MAH GAWSH IM FLYIN'" ray, and zapped Mitchie with it. She became stunned, and started floating. "Coast clear, you guys! Dig in!" Said Mandy, who was about to eat a whole chocolate cake. They dug in, and ate everything they had. The chefs went crazy baking more cakes and making more meals. Chapter Seven Another creepy day in the Darktonian Realm, and Bellina was in the lab making mutant cookies that could walk and talk. "There, all done!" Said Bellina. "Hey Bell, what's up?" Said Mandy, walking into the lab. "I just got finished making the walk-and-talk cookies. Wanna try one, and try to catch it? It's almost a hunting simulator!" Explained Bellina. "Ummm.. ok., I guess."Said Mandy. Bellina grabbed a cookie, while it screamed, and placed it on the floor, letting it run. "GET IN MAH BELLEH"Shouted Mandy. She chased the cookie around the room, and then tripped. The cookie laughed at her. She soon grabbed it, and ate it, while it screamed. "WAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Laughed Bellina, while rolling on the floor. "Dang it, Bellina! Why did you have to make it go so fast?" "I dunno." "Say, um. I have to go in a few hours to go to the higest cliff with WishFlyx for a picnic. So don't look for me." Said Mandy. "Okayz." Said Bellina, sort of looking into space. Mandy walked out of the lab, while Bellina continued to work on her robot. She talked to herself. "Wait, why do I want to kill mommy? Daddy is the real noob, but Mommy is so sucsessful and rich. She could devorce Swiss Ninja any time now. She could even try to get Gary to marry her, with her power. Do I even want to kill mommy? Do I actually love her, but I don't realize it?" She thought deep into her mind. She tapped a few numbers on her walkie talkie. "Darktan, I'm going to the Ditto Garden. I have something to think about." "That will be fine. You have been working hard lately." Darktan replied, from his walkie talkie. Bellina walked to the garden, and sat on a wooden bench. She sighed, and thought. Chapter Eight The chapters will be getting longer now, so sit tight and enjoy. Bellina walked out of the garden, into the main building. She went to her office to draw, since it was her break. "Hmmmm. Maybe I will draw hate pictures of Swiss, then Draw Maddie ang Gary in the backround. Sounds good!" "I think so as well." Said a voice from the doorway. "Huh? Who's there? Show yourself or I will shoot!" Bellina exclaimed as she charged a hyper beam from her arm cannon. She looked behind. Metal Explorer was standing there. "Oh, hi Metal Explorer." "I have been hearing that talk you had with yourself. I do know it's OK to hate one parent, and love the other. Because eventually... one will either die, or they will devorce one enother. Just hope that at the trial, you don't want to get stuck with Swiss." "Wow, I never knew robots could give such great advice." Bellina said. Metal E walked off. Bellina stood in the middle of her office, staring at the door for no typical reason. She heard footsteps from the stairs, and two voices. A male and a female's. "I love you, Mandy." Said the male voice. Bellina made a surprized expression. She didn't know Mandy was in a relationship with Wishflyx! "I just want to see if Bellina is in her office." Said Mandy. With that, she opened the door. Bellina almost ran behind her desk to hide, to spy on Mandy and Wishflyx, but she had the courage to talk to them. "H..hi Mandy." "Hi Bellina!" Said Wishflyx and Mandy together. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories Category:Murphy